


A Smile Which Was Not

by Prompt Cheese (Ketenn)



Series: A Very Gabenath Halloween [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, GabeNath in a sense of how it all started, Gabenath B&A Club Halloween Prompt, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketenn/pseuds/Prompt%20Cheese
Summary: Finding the promising fashion designer sitting in a pile of leaves must be quite the sight.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Very Gabenath Halloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	A Smile Which Was Not

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “Gabriel getting pushed into a pile of leaves”
> 
> I have one longer fic to post for this collection, but time is running out and I had a strong mental image of this scene since the first prompt list came out. So here, have my very first attempt at a drabble.

The mild wind carried over Emilie and Adrien’s cackling long after they disappeared behind the manor. They pushed him, although he just wanted to tell them that it was getting cold.

“Monsieur—” Nathalie Sancœur, the new intern stopped, eyes wide with surprise.

Finding the promising fashion designer sitting in a pile of leaves must be quite the sight.

Her firm expression eased up _just enough_ as she offered her hand. He accepted, but stood up without help.

“Monsieur Lionel’s already waiting.” Her tone remained monotone.

She headed back to the house and he searched for his phone. She was hired.


End file.
